Indian alcoholism looms as a major epidemic devastating thousands of American Indian families in this country. Our objective in this proposal is to develop a measure of Indian traditionalism as related to Indian preoccupation with alcohol, which will permit the establishment of diagnostic categories of Indian alcoholism. We propose to relate individual Indian experiences, beliefs and values to their type of alcoholism such that a unique set of diagnostic categories applicable to individual Indian alcoholics could be used to design and tailor treatment modalities for their different needs. We postulate that Indian clients hold different degrees of belief and identity with relation to a set of traditional Indian values. To the degree that an Indian client is: (1) "traditional", (2) "transitional", or (3) "non-traditional" to that degree would he benefit from an alcohol treatment program which uses (1) "traditional-based" therapy, (2) a combination of Indian and Western therapies, or (3) a Western medical model of alcoholism therapy.